Storm's Passage
by Tea Diva
Summary: Shepard and her crew have succeeded in their mission. Now the future awaits. FemmeShep/Garrus. Spoilers for the ending to Mass Effect 2. COMPLETE


_All characters are owned by Bioware, Inc. I give them a hearty thank you for introducing us to Garrus. :D Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the error in Garrus' speech regarding Miranda. Research is my friend.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Commander Shepard, standing on the bridge surrounded by the exhausted- but alive- members of her team, watched as the Collector base went up in flames. There were no sudden outbursts of applause or wild whooping. All she saw in the drawn faces was profound relief. It was over.

She laid a hand on Joker's shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Gladly," he replied with emphasis.

After that the crew disbanded, returning to their stations to make repairs, to eat, to sleep, to the Med Bay. Shepard had a vague memory of riding the elevator to her cabin, followed by an even vaguer memory of falling into bed.

She did not know how long she was out before she heard the whoosh of her cabin door opening. Footsteps sounded, the successive tap, tapping of armored boots drifting closer. A moment later the edge of the bed sank under the weight of another. Opening her eyes, she found Garrus' gaze fixed on her. He looked as tired as she felt. He was still wearing his armor, pockmarked with new holes from where his shields had gone down under heavy fire.

He stayed silent, seemingly content to watch her. But then he smiled faintly and quipped, "Didn't think I'd back here so soon."

The humorous remark drew a smile and a laugh from her. "Give me about a week to sleep off that last mission before we pick up where we left off," she retorted in teasing tones. "I think I had an easier time blowing up the base. Not as…draining," she said with a sly smile.

Garrus gave a nonchalant shrug, but his eyes gleamed with barely concealed pride. "What can I say, Shepard? You should have known what you were getting into."

She gave him a playful shove as she eased into an upright position. Though she didn't hit him very hard, still he feigned as if she had and she laughed. Smiling and shaking her head, she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. Garrus drew her against him, all evidence of his previous awkwardness gone. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his caressing fingers upon her hair. She remembered his comment about its smoothness before being subjected to his grooming her like a damn monkey. She endured it for a time, laughed outright and batted his hands away.

"_Don't you have something better to do with your hands?" she had teased. _

_Garrus' expression was one of pure deviousness as he replied, "As it happens, I _do._"_

Glancing down at the hand resting on his knee, she reached out to lay hers atop it. It looked so small and delicate in comparison. "Can't believe we actually did it," she murmured.

"You brought everyone back. No one else would have been able to," Garrus said, sincerity warming his tone. "I think even Jack would follow you without question."

"Maybe," Shepard conceded with a slight smile that nonetheless felt strained. Of all her team, Jack had given her the most trouble. She could hardly blame the girl. After all she had been through, trust was something she would not grant lightly. Grunt, for his part, had a tremendous respect for her ability to kill as savagely as any krogan.

The two sat in silence for some time. Shepard felt herself growing sleepy again. Now that there was no mission pushing its way into her every waking thought she could let herself acknowledge how bone tired she truly was. But at the same time Garrus' presence acted as a tonic for her, restoring her spirit and fueling her with new reserves of strength. In fact, this reaction to him was quite natural now that she thought about it.

Shepard knew turians did not have the mental capabilities of the asari. Still, there were times when she swore they were connected. The battle to destroy the Collector base had been no exception. When her shields went down he was there, targeting enemies while she sought cover. When he had been pinned by husks she took them out. Through it all they had exchanged glances of such profound meaning it was as if they had touched all over again.

"I know I've said this before but it's true. I couldn't have done it without you, Garrus," she admitted. He made a soft sound of acknowledgment, his arm tightening around her. She wasn't sure what exactly tipped her off- perhaps it was the way he sighed, or the torn look in his eyes. Whatever it was, she eased away from him and searched his face. "You didn't get come here to talk about the mission," she murmured. "What is it?"

Again Garrus sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Shepard," he began. "I'm concerned that despite what you told the Illusive Man, Cerberus will want to keep you around. You know, as an investment for humanity's future." His eyes hardened, mirroring the hatred he had displayed for those who betrayed him. "Just thinking about it pisses me off. But we wouldn't have been able to stop the Collectors if not for them. And..." he hesitated, albeit briefly. "There's something else that keeps me from blowing up at them."

Turning to face her, he leaned in close and pressed his forehead gently against hers, a gesture as eloquent as humans kissing. "They brought you back. If there's anything I owe to them, it's that. You have my allegiance, Shepard. I…" he trailed off, reverting to the awkward Garrus who had come to her cabin only a few nights ago, as nervous as any teenager on a first date.

Wanting to put him at ease, Shepard smiled tenderly at him and caressed his face. Her fingers trailed along his cheek, the length of his mandible and chin. His skin was rough but not unpleasant to the touch. There was a power sleeping beneath the thick hide, curbed yet always ready to be unleashed. His was a lethal presence on the battlefield, dangerous to his foes, and protective of his allies. She had seen death in those eyes several times before.

But the eyes gazing at her now were tender, even a little awed, as he said, very quietly, "I couldn't stand to lose you again."

Shepard felt at once elevated and somewhat overwhelmed, so moved was she by his confession. In her heart she knew that no matter how much time or space fell between them, he'd never turn his back on her. Simply knowing she would be spared from watching him walk away brought forth a surge of affection- no, love- for him. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Garrus," she whispered. "And don't you worry," she assured him with a smile. "I'm not going to let anyone try to direct my life. Cerberus may have given it back, but it's still mine to do with whatever I will."

Garrus' eyes kindled with admiration. "I should have known you wouldn't let them try to persuade you," he said approvingly. "Let them throw an offer at you-"

"And I'll throw it right back," Shepard finished in firm tones.

He chuckled low in his throat. "I don't think there's a person out there that can control you, Shepard. Maybe that's why you tend to make others nervous."

"And you?" she challenged, her smile coy, her tone mischievous.

In response he lifted her from the bed and settled her neatly on his lap. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her smile broadening at glimpsing his eyes. They were hazy with passion. "Why don't we find out?"

She bestowed him with a bright smile. There was no need for sleep, now.


End file.
